


[podfic] Terroir

by Kess



Series: Podfic Big Bang 2016 [2]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:13:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7722955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terroir: the assumption that the land from which the grapes are grown imparts a unique quality that is specific to that growing site.<br/>-Jacques Fanet "Great Wine Terroirs"</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Terroir

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Terroir](https://archiveofourown.org/works/606186) by [NeverwinterThistle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverwinterThistle/pseuds/NeverwinterThistle). 



** **

 

**Fic:** [Terroir](http://archiveofourown.org/works/606186) by [NeverwinterThistle](http://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverwinterThistle/pseuds/NeverwinterThistle)

**Reader:** Kess

**Cover Artist:** Kess

**Fandom:** Dishonored

**Ship:** Daud/Teague Martin

**Rating:** Explicit

**Warnings:** canon typical violence

**Reader's Notes:** thanks @ninok now i giggle everytime i hear the title. dirt indeed. also, do u ppl know how many times i had to rerecord that one scene with the window and the grenade? so many times. i kept laughing./p >

 

as always, right click to stream, right click and save as to download!

[here's the MP3](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Dishonored/terroir.mp3) [282 MB, 01:16:16]

 

 


End file.
